


My weakness, my armor（chapter 06）

by lovelybyul



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelybyul/pseuds/lovelybyul
Kudos: 19





	My weakness, my armor（chapter 06）

周日的清晨阳光还不太充足，空气中带着些许水汽。

看着晨跑的人陆续经过，长凳上的女人眼神漠然，似乎在等着谁。

草地上不远处有一家三口在玩球，五六岁的儿子用力太过，球踢到了女人脚边。

女人把手从衣兜里抽出来弯下腰捡起，轻轻扔回去。

“谢谢姐姐”小男孩很有礼貌的和男人道谢。

女人冲他一笑，抬起眼便看到了自己等着的人。

碎发刘海懒洋洋的搭着，身上穿着棉质宽松运动服。虽然看起来很随和，但往日军人的攻击性并无全褪。

女人起身抬起手放在额前敬军礼，勾起嘴角笑。

文星伊回了个军礼，目光柔和而坚定。

“我以为你不会来”安惠真看着前方嬉戏的一家子，对坐在旁边的文星伊说道。

文星伊有些歉意的笑，“伺候别人的活不好干”

昨晚睡前手机被金容仙拿着玩，文星伊也没看到安惠真的讯息，直到早上醒了才看到，把金容仙送去片场拍戏报备后便过来赴约。

安惠真点点头，但还是对文少校现在在给爱豆做保镖这件事很不解。

“我想你应该要回伦敦”她说。

文星伊沉吟片刻才道，“是应该回去和老爷子喝喝茶”

安惠真知道文星伊家里关系复杂，也不再多说，提起此次见面的目的，“这次找你是要和你说，我受雇CIA了，过几天正式工作”

“很好啊，要有抱负”文星伊点头赞许道。

安惠真眼底闪过一丝别样的意味，本来一起进CIA的，应该是两个人。

“嗯…我有时候在想，这样生活的意义”她苦笑道。

在二十几岁的年纪参军战争，经历了离别也见过了生死，好不容易捡回一条命，却发现往后余生再逃不过这段往事，只能带着双手的鲜血继续苟且活着。

文星伊自嘲的摇摇头轻笑，“我无所谓啊，反正我已经是在谷底的人”

安惠真哑然，过了一会才道，“你不在谷底，因为你有要守护的人”

“如果在冬天为她抵御寒冷，是不是到了春天就不需要我了”

也不知道文星伊是不是碰见老友了才有此番感慨，在和金容仙的这段关系里，她似乎总处在卑微的下位。

金容仙是太阳系的中心，她善良真挚可爱，是她的天使，可文星伊身上却被溅落了那么多的血液。

天使怎能被肮脏的恶魔玷污。

“可你还是到她身边了不是吗？”

即使无法理解，安惠真在得知文星伊选择成为solar的警卫员时还是猜到了七八成。

风吹过耳际，文星伊闭上眼嘴角含笑，“谁又说得清呢？”

安惠真到最后也没问出那句话，目送文星伊离开的背影时，只道都随这风去罢了。

文星伊驱车回到片场时，正好是金容仙的吻戏。

地点还是在这零上几度的泳池里。

金容仙磕磕碰碰的拍了好几条才过，导演一喊卡赶紧麻溜地扔下男二爬上泳池。

经纪人早在池边候着了，拿着大毛巾把金容仙包得紧实。

片场人多嘈杂，金容仙却还是一眼就看到不远处站着的文星伊。

早上听到文星伊不能陪自己拍戏要去见那个什么安什么的小情绪还在，走过去时故意忽略了她关切的眼神。

文星伊被金容仙那双白嫩的大长腿晃得眼睛疼，而她的小女友很明显还在生自己的气。

“和你说个事”两人进了更衣间，文星伊突然说道。

金容仙没好气的拿眼睛瞪她，这个家伙最好是别又和她说什么有事不能陪她的话。

“想你了”

金容仙呼吸一紧，心门像是被什么狠狠撞了一下，刚从水下起来的身子被文星伊从后抱住而顿感燥热。

可表面上还是要硬着，金容仙假意矫作的推开了挂在身上的大型犬类，哼哧道，“你以为这样我就会原谅你吗？”

文星伊低笑，打开更衣间的门把金容仙推进去，往唇上一亲才说，“是啊”

呀？！怎么又不按套路出牌！

突然少女心爆发的金容仙脸一阵通红，支支吾吾的转了个身埋在文星伊胸前，“干嘛这样啦”

也不知道是有意无意，金容仙身上的大毛巾松了些，那条深深的沟壑若隐若现。

狭小的空间，逐渐上升的炙热温度。

金容仙呼吸有些不稳，终于鼓起勇气对上文星伊发直的眼神，“你…”

愣神中的文星伊突然意识到金容仙的直面回应，后退了一大步甚至撞上隔板。

“我去给你拿衣服！”

看着就快到嘴边的小狼狗踉踉跄跄的开了门跑出去，恨铁不成钢的金女士后悔莫及。

但与此同时一个想法也应运而生。

文星伊怎么都不会想到，她会以这种方式和那天踩到的那个东西再次见面。

卧室里只开着一盏暗灯，纯白色的窗帘被风吹起，凉意却丝毫不减床上的热度。

床上有些凌乱，几件衣物随意的丢在一旁，被子一半在床沿，一半盖在赤裸平躺的金容仙身上。

纤细指尖轻轻由白嫩颈间划下至圆滑乳缘，又缓缓滑下，在乳尖处旋转轻抚，捏住轻轻搓弄着。

舒服得全身绷紧又放松后，再握住胸部略作施力揉握。

金容仙忍不住轻轻扭动身子，神情迷蒙。

细手继续往下，挑起内裤边缘在湿润花瓣拨弄几下。

一声喟叹悄然漏出，金容仙拿起床边的按摩棒，隔着薄薄的布料抵在花穴前，打开开关。

喘息声逐渐加重，金容仙手臂圈紧了长条抱枕，亲昵得宛若抱着爱人。

“哈…星啊……好舒服…嗯…”

一阵激流从全身穿过，金容仙舒服得摊开了手臂，掀开被子让皮肤上的汗液被带走而产生冷觉。

一边享受着高潮后的余韵一边休息，毕竟这仅仅只是前戏。

抬起腰把早已湿漉漉的内裤脱掉扔到地板上，金容仙重新握起那根按摩棒，缓缓探入湿润花瓣间。

渐渐深入，直到末根。

熟练的操纵按摩棒进出穴口，同时拇指压揉着顶端花蕊。

快速捣弄花心里最敏感的那个点。

“啊啊啊啊……星啊…快到了…我快到了…哈…”

体内的敏感点持续被猛烈刺激，金容仙喘息着攀上了高峰。

抽搐，全身激烈的抖动。

从刚才洗完澡出来愣在浴室门口的文星伊观赏了这出春宫戏，就是再不贪美色的帝王也熬不住了。

直到抱住还在颤抖的金容仙，文星伊才听到两人强烈的心跳频率是如此神奇的一致。

轻轻抽出按摩棒，文星伊目光迷恋望着金容仙，渴望抚摸她。

“星啊……让我成为你的好吗？”

没有直接回答，文星伊抬起金容仙的长腿，两指滑入湿热的甬道。

和挚爱之人结合的美妙绝不是一根机械的按摩棒能给予的，金容仙仰着头再次越上云端。

她半直起腰攀着文星伊的肩头，被这快感刺激得低泣，“呜…你明明就很会…”

文星伊仍是一贯的轻笑，埋在金容仙体内的指头旋转，精准的找到敏感之点戳刺着。

不知道是尝到甜头的文小狼狗一次一次的求着金容仙继续，还是终了心愿又欲求不满的金女士抓着让她发泄的小年下不肯罢休。

两人的第一次做得太满太累，连鸳鸯浴都没力气洗了便沉沉睡去。

于是裸着身子又没盖好棉被的金容仙第二天便光荣的感冒了。

文星伊又害羞又着急，看着金容仙打电话联系经纪人请假推迟拍戏的排期后便立刻把她包成粽子带去医院看医生。

在医院排队取药又打了点滴已经是晚上了，回到家的文星伊一声不吭地待在厨房熬粥。

金容仙看得出来文星伊不乐意见自己生病，何况这次也和她有关。

当然金容仙自己也不好意思，昨晚是自己勾引文星伊在先，现在又还不争气的感冒了。

吃了药乖乖回卧室爬上床钻被窝休息，金容仙还眼巴巴的望着门口看文星伊会不会进来陪她，但等到上下眼皮直打架也不见个人影。

吃了药头昏脑胀，迷迷糊糊的做了好几个梦，金容仙睁开眼，整个人处在似醒非醒的状态。

从被子里伸出手却打到了什么东西，转头一看，发现文星伊就背靠着床边坐在地上。

“唔…你怎么在这？”

文星伊合起手里的书放到一边说，“粥煮好了，怕叫醒你不开心”

“才没有呢…”金容仙挪了挪身子凑到文星伊背上，嗅着她身上令她安心的味道。

感觉得到女友的撒娇，文星伊笑着转过头揉了揉她的发顶。

金容仙昂着小脑袋往上凑索吻，文星伊怜惜的捧着她的脸颊肉亲了又亲。

“对不起”文星伊垂下眼眸，为昨晚做完之后没有照顾好金容仙而道歉。

金容仙一听立刻皱起可爱的八字眉，“不许道歉”

“嗯…”文星伊站起身才发现腿脚发麻得没了知觉。

金容仙拉着她不让走，文星伊只好随了她的意上床躺到旁边。

虽然在一起的时间不算很长，但文星伊总是什么事都不说出来自己消化，然后又陷入自我否定的循环，这点让金容仙很不开心。

“有时候你不如对我发火，那样我也还是会喜欢你的”

抬手抚摸着文星伊的俊脸，金容仙吐露心声。

文星伊勾唇笑，回握住金容仙的手，“我怎么舍得”

“那你就不准乱想！”金容仙撅起嘴不满道。

“好”

勉强得到文星伊的承诺，金容仙不打算深究，药性一上来又是困意十足。

往文星伊怀里钻，找了个最舒服的位置躺好，金容仙嘟囔，“再睡一会吧，我好困”

“睡吧”文星伊沉着嗓子宠溺道。

也许是昨晚体力消耗大，金容仙再醒来时文星伊还在熟睡中。

肚子咕噜咕噜的狂叫着让金容仙不得不暂时离开温柔乡去喝粥。

电饭煲里的瘦肉粥保温的温度刚刚好，金容仙也有胃口，很快就吃得见底。

踩着棉拖哒哒哒的跑回卧室准备继续窝文星伊怀里，却在床头前停止了动作。

熟睡中的文星伊不像平日里那样总板着脸，甚至有些莫名的可爱。

金容仙想逗她玩，便撑着身子在她上方，手悄悄钻进了她的衣服下摆。

突然感觉到有人在危险距离之内，文星伊几乎是立即反应过来把让她睡梦中警铃大作的人翻身制压住。

身体自然做出的反应把入侵者的脖颈紧紧锁住，只要稍微再进一步便是致命。

直到文星伊下意识的想要看是谁时，

金容仙眼里只剩惊恐。

“容仙！”文星伊松开手，慌忙从她身上下去。

“咳咳咳！”金容仙缩起身子一直往后退直到后背撞到床头。

扶着脖子咳嗽，脸上尽是害怕和惊慌无措的金容仙更让文星伊惊魂未定。

她差一点就要杀了她最爱的人……

文星伊跪在床上，低着头沉默许久。她看着自己的双手，盯着那块金容仙掐出来的新鲜紫色指印。

金容仙不知道自己应该做什么，她还没从刚刚的事中缓过劲。

但是，她知道这绝对不是文星伊的本意。

“容仙，离开我吧”

金容仙听到了文星伊的话，带着颤音。

她在哭。

“我是PTSD患者”

金容仙望着深深低着头的文星伊，一直在眼眶里打转的眼泪终于顺着脸庞砸湿了床单。

明明是保护她，无坚不摧的盔甲，现在却似百疮千孔。

金容仙没有想太多，用力的抱住了文星伊，靠在她的肩膀上，“和我说说吧，你的过去”

文星伊想回抱住她，抬起的双手悬在半空中最终还是无力垂下。

“我杀过人，很多人”

“离开我吧”

尽管文星伊还在这里，还能感受到她的温度，金容仙却还是害怕得仿佛她下一秒就会消失。

可她不知道怎么办啊，只能忍着泪水狠狠的抱住文星伊拼命摇头。

她们的身后，是碎了一地的月光。

TBC


End file.
